Finally Free
by Tengoku-san
Summary: It was sad that Sasuke left Konoha of his own free will but what if he didn't.  I know sucky summary. Right? Fatherly KakaSasu  NaruSasu Warning: Violence, Rape, Yaoi  OOOOoohh the Yaoi
1. Truth

What if Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru of his own free will.

Disclaimer:** I OWN** nothing. -Sad face-

Warning: There will be RAPE, and _YAOI._ If you don't like don't read, you've been warned.

Chapter 1

The mission didn't go as planned. Instead of taking Sasuke from Orochimaru they were captured by his henchmen.

"Let us out you sick freaks!" Naruto yelled through the bars of the cell. Around him were Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Sakura,and Kakashi.

"Hey let us out!" Naruto continued to yell.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi said,"and look." he finished pointing at the door. Walking through was Orochimaru himself and a boy in nothing but brown shorts being pulled along by a collar and leash. The boy was skinny and was shaking and stumbling when he walked.

"My, my,my what do we have here?"

"Where's Sasuke you bastard?"

Orochimaru laughed his sinister laugh that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. "Why he's right here," he said pulling on the chain around the boy's neck, so that his head snapped up.

Then everything went silent. This was not the Sasuke that they knew. This boy was very pale and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked absolutely terrified and was shaking very badly. The thought that passed when everyone saw him was 'No way'. Neji even activated his byakugan to make sure.

"Don't have anything to say anymore, hmm. I would at least say sorry after the way you let me kidnap him and didn't even come to rescue him. Wouldn't you say so, pet." The last part being directed towards the trembling Uchiha.

"That's not true he ran away, and he is NOT you PET."Naruto bellowed at Orochimaru.

"They even have the gall to lie to your face it's really sad isn't it," by now Sasuke' s head was back down. Orochimaru tugged sharply on the leash again, make Sasuke gasp for breath "I said isn't it."

"Y-Ye-Yes" Sasuke replied quietly, so quiet that they hardly heard him.

"Don't believe a word he's telling you! We did not let him take you. I even fought with you after you ran away, I have the scars to prove it." Naruto was yelling again.

"Well we just came here to visit you before I had you killed. Ta-ta" Orochimaru stated cheerfully before making his way to the door.

"Y-You can't do that!" came a shout from Sasuke that silenced everyone even Orochimaru

"What was that pet, are you telling me what I can't do?" Came the eerily calm reply,

"You know what happens when you do."

Sasuke turned paler and his shaking got worse," Ju-Just l-l-le-let th-the-them g-g-g-go-o" they could hardly make out what he was saying but he was louder and looking at Orochimaru this time.

"You tell him Sasuke. He's not the boss of you!"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun" Sakura joined in.

Sasuke stood up facing Orochimaru fully," Sharingan, and with that Sasuke sent Orochimaru into a powerful genjutsu.

"AAaaahhh" screamed Orochimaru falling to his knees and clutching his head. The guard went over to attack Sasuke for harming their leader, giving our ninja's enough time to escape.

"You stupid brat," a henchman said before hitting Sasuke on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He was now being dragged out of the room.

"Get your hands off of him" Naruto yelled but it was too late to help. By now ninja's from all over Orochimaru's were rushing in to help their master.

Orochimaru was getting off of the ground sneering at them." Now I have to give your _Sasuke-kun _his punishment fordisobeyinghis _Master_. Kill them all."He stated simply.

As they made their escape Kakashi planted a tiny video device on Orochimaru. Now he can see everything he is doing and keep and eye on Sasuke.

"We'll come back" he said to Naruto seeing that he was unwilling to leave.


	2. Punishmet

Sorry for the long wait, I was working on another story.

Chapter 2

_After their escape from Orochimaru's_

They are seated around a camp fire in the middle of the forest half way back to Konoha discussing what they saw.

"I can't believe this! How could this even be possible? We fought at the Valley of the End."

"It doesn't make any since."

"Well Sakura, either that whole thing was staged or the person at the battle in the Valley of the End wasn't really Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"So when are we going back Kakashi -sensei?" Lee asked,

"We must report to Tsunade- sama first-"

"We can't wait that long anything could happen to him" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I can know exactly whats happening to him with that device I planted on Orochimaru."

There was a pause "...Can we see it?" Neji inquired.

"We should wait until we are with Tsunade- sama."

" Then lets get back home as fast as we can." Shika stated. Everyone else agreed and got ready to head out.

_Time skip- Tsunade' s Office_

"What have you found out Kakashi?" questioned Tsunade.

"From this mission we have learned that Sasuke didn't really runaway but was kidnapped and is being held there against his will as a prisoner. We have also seen that he is treated very poorly." informed Kakashi.

"Where is your evidence of these claims?"

"We have proof." he said before pulling out a tiny camera. "I planted a device on Orochimaru before we left. Everything he does will be sent here for us to see. It just projects what the other one picks up."

Kakashi takes the lens cap off and a beam of light came out. "Now I want you all to be prepared for what you may see. Understand?"

"Right." they chorused.

_**Warning: Rape scene**_

_Sasuke was laying on the ground in a cell, unconscious. It was dark and the ground looked damp and you could see him slightly shivering from the cold._

_ Orochimaru walked over to him after discarding his shirt. Orochimaru pulls out a whips and cracks it across Sasuke's back making him wake up with a yelp. Sasuke drew his arms up to his face and pulled his knees to his chest to protect himself. Every time he is hit Sasuke screams in pain. Orochimaru throws down the whip leaving Sasuke whimpering. He grabs him be his neck and pulls him up before slamming him against the wall. _

"_What did I tell you about disobeying me Pet, hmm? You know what happens when you do that."_

_Gasping for breath Sasuke tried to pry his hand off of his throat and plead for him to stop, "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-so-orry -"_

"_Ah-ah-ah. It's too late for apologies." Orochimaru said trailing his free hand down Sasuke's thin chest, stopping at the hem of his dingy shorts._

_With tears in the corners of his eyes Sasuke shook as his only piece of clothing was pulled off of him. Now naked, Sasuke looked up at his tormenter with deep black eyes full of fear and pain. _

"_You're so beautiful Sasuke-_kun._" He said before grabbing his member and stroking him. Sasuke's tears were now falling as he held back moans._

"_You're a little slut aren't you Pet?" _

_At this Sasuke looked down and shook his head. "N-n-no" he managed to choke out before it was cut off by a sob._

"_Yes you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be getting hard and moaning like a whore._

_You wouldn't enjoy my hands being all over your body." Orochimaru's hand worked faster and faster until Sasuke came in his hand with a moan/sob._

_Orochimaru kisses him hard and rough on the mouth. There was a yelp _

"_Now it's time for the fun part." Orochimaru said untying his pants letting his hard cock spring from its confinements._

"_Pl-please st-stop I pro-m-mise I'll be go-od. Please-" he tried again but was interrupted by a rough slap making his face twist to the side._

"_Don't talk back to me!" was shouted in his face," It looks like your old _friends _gave you ideas. I'll make you remember who is in charge here." He lifted Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and without any warning thrust into his hole. A pained shriek came from Sasuke's mouth before he could hold it in. Orochimaru kept pushing until he was all the way in, then pulled back out to tip and went right back in fast and hard. Blood was dripping down from his abused ass onto the floor. Sasuke lets out a moan of pleasure._

"_Seems like I found your spot. Don't worry I hit it again." he said before licking the salty tears off of the younger boy's face._

_The room was now filled with only Sasuke's cries and screams for the torture to stop and Orochimaru's grunts and moans of pleasure and taunts sent towards Sasuke._

_With one final thrust Orochimaru coated Sasuke's torn and abused insides with is salty seed, making the pain in his rear even more intense as it got into the tears. Pulling out Orochimaru let Sasuke fall to the floor, earning a small scream of pain, in a sobbing bloody heap._

" _Let that be a lesson to you pet. Never go against me or I wont go easy on you again."_

_And with that he left the younger boy huddled on the floor in a trembling, crying, and bloody mess in his clod and dark cell._


End file.
